What Else Falls?
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: When you love someone, even if it's someone you never thought you would love, the feeling overpowers you completely. What you do with that feeling is up to you. Knuxonic sonuckles oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**What Else Falls?**

_A knuxonic oneshot_

The snow-covered ground was no comfort to him. He hadn't ever felt this way before. His heart beat fast at the thought of his dear friend and greatest rival.

Sonic the Hedgehog. Profession: Blue Blur.

It seemed like just yesterday that he'd come to the beautiful island to spar and play, the white snow covering his quills and belly when he rolled in it, the naughty snowflakes winding their fingers in his fur. Knuckles liked seeing Sonic, all covered in snow and laughing. Now, without him, he was so uneasy and positively crazy.

Sonic. Oh, the careless blue thing. How immature and senseless he was! He'd been on the planet below before being hedgehog-napped two weeks ago. This time later, not even his best friend was worried for him. Why then, was his greatest rival, the one who should hate him most, the one completely concerned, in fact the _only_ one concerned for him?

_Sonic can take care of himself._ Knuckles kept saying mentally. _Nothing phases him, no one can beat him. So, he'll be okay._ But, every time he told himself that, he couldn't help but remember the one time Sonic _had_ been beaten. And, although the hedgie himself had recovered rather quickly, Knuckles had never forgotten this one moment of weakness.

It meant there were things out there capable of beating him. That made Knuckles frightened for the younger one's safety.

That night, as he was with the Master Emerald staring up at the stars, he noticed a shooting star. But, this one had a strange pattern. Instead of falling into the sea, as most of them did, it was falling towards the island and, essentially, him. As the star came closer and overshot him, Knuckles cried out and ducked him head. He could almost feel it singe his fur in passing.

The glowing yellow ball of fire and gas crashed into a clearing not too far off from the altar on which the mother emerald was placed. Intrigued by the strange star, Knuckles leapt off the temple steps and gave himself to his glide.

The fresh winter air was cold against his bright red fur, but he was intent on finding out what sort of strange extra-terrestrial object had disrupted his suspended-in-air home.

As he landed not more than a few feet from it, he noted that the shooting star (or, whatever it was) had knocked down two rather large trees converged over a large crater that would need to be filled in later. He sighed at the work ahead of him…until he saw a tuft of blue fur sticking out beneath one of the branches.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted out in alarm as he cleared away the trees as easily as if they were toothpicks and uncovered the blue creature. "Are you all right?!"

Apparently, however, Sonic couldn't hear him. He was bleeding from the lip and one arm was twisted in a strange manner. His upper chest was darkened by a bruise beneath the thick cobalt fur. He was barely stirring, but his heart throbbed in his chest. He was alive.

Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief and lifted Sonic gently in his arms, being careful to support his head. The hedgehog rested against the red-furred chest and sighed softly.

It was an adorable sound that made Knuckles blush as soft, cold rain began to fall from the sky. Why did he feel this way about Sonic? It was a feeling both disturbing and pleasing. _Why?_ Wondered the echidna. _Why me?_

Thinking quickly, he ran off as fast as he could through the snow and rain, climbed the stairs of the temple, and brought Sonic into the shelter and protection of the Master Emerald's soft light.

It was rather warm and steamy as a sauna within, despite the cold outside. As Knuckles laid Sonic at the base of the Emerald and kept watch, the green glow surrounded the wounded one to make him warm. As cobalt began to warm up and dry off, he became calm and slowly started breathing again, for he had not been doing so before. Knuckles stood guard before him, the picture of devotion.

Gradually, Sonic began to stir and one eye opened slowly. Knuckles knelt hastily beside him. "Owww," the blue male complained softly.

"Don't give me such a heart attack, Sonic." Scolded the echidna lightly. "I swear one day you'll kill me."

Sonic scratched his head out of confusion. "Okay."

"How can you be so nonchalant?!" Retorted the angered red creature. "You drive me to madness with worry, yet you can only say 'okay'?!"

"Um…" Sonic yawned hugely. "Yeah, guess so."

"Impulsive hog!" Knuckles shrieked. There was no other word to describe his tone of voice.

Sonic shrugged, wincing as he did so. "Hey, you rescued me. Obviously, you want me to talk." Sonic closed his eyes. He hadn't moved very much from his place on the cold stone floor of the temple where Knuckles had placed him. The younger one was tummy-up and vulnerable, which Knuckles knew. It delighted him, but it also made him pity Sonic as well.

"I'd like to know what happened." He admitted calmly.

"I can tell you that, but…" And cobalt groaned, covering his stomach. "First, I need some food. I'm starving!" And, he started to sit up.

Knuckles' heart skipped a beat as his hand reached out irresolutely towards the young one. "Do you want me to…?" But, Sonic interrupted him.

"I've got it." And with that, he made himself known. Yep, hungry, wounded, whatever, he was still the Blue Blur. And Knuckles wouldn't have it any other way.

As he waited rather impatiently for the blue one's return, he realized exactly how much Sonic's lean, runner's body attracted him and how much he…dare he say it…loved him. Ruby couldn't help but wonder if Sonic felt a similar feeling about him. What would he do if the blue one did? And what would happen if he didn't?

_I worked hard to make this flower bloom. I'm not about to let anyone else have it._

When Sonic returned some fifteen minutes later, he seemed stronger and more robust. Knux found himself almost disappointed. After all, Sonic would've been much easier to overcome tired, weak, and hungry. But, he was elated still. _Look at him. He's glowing like a god! So strong, so beautiful!_

"Okay," Sonic muffled a burp and sat across from Knuckles. He was a fast healer indeed, for his arm was already well on the mend. "I'm ready to talk."

"So, what's your story, Sonic?" Wondered the red one curiously.

Sonic grinned and stretched with a grunt. "Well, I was kidnapped by a bunch of nasty aliens who wished to enter me in a fighting tournament. My prize was supper, and if I managed to win enough times within a few weeks, freedom. How long was I gone?" He quizzed rather randomly.

"Two weeks." Knuckles answered softly. "I missed you." He added sheepishly after a short silence.

Sonic's emerald orbs glowed. "I missed you, too, Knux." Was that a blush that crossed his tan muzzle just now? Knuckles pondered the meaning of this. But, Sonic continued the story without much room for pause. "Yeah, that means that I must've won enough if they sent me here instead of blowing up the planet…" He sighed mournfully, smoothing a gloved hand through his fur. Knuckles could tell he ached, though he was trying very hard to hide it. "They pitted me against all manner of nasty, some even non-sentient creatures, but I won at first. Then came the tougher creatures." Sonic shivered violently as if cold. "Slowly, I got wounded and began to lose. They stopped feeding me, then."

Knuckles clenched his fists tightly. "They made you fight hungry and wounded?!" His tone was threatening, about to go after the aliens by himself.

Sonic nodded gravely. "But, it wasn't so bad. At least I had initiative!" A small smile crossed his face. "I stopped thinking it was a game and got serious. Eventually, I got used to fighting on empty and got back my belly-timber. Even then I was impossibly weak and had to push myself hard. I was fighting for my life, pretty much. As I said, not all creatures were sentient and would have killed me had I not won. I just came from a match. Hmmm…" The hedgie shook his head. "Pity. The person I was fighting…it would've been his last victory, too." The blue one trailed off, lying on his side and tracing patterns on the stones around him.

The silence now spread to Knuckles and stayed for a few crucial moments. Then, Knuckles cleared his throat. "Erm…Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Emerald orbs met glassy violet ones soon enough.

"What would you say if I said that I love you?" Red blurted out suddenly.

Sonic was silent a moment, his face crumpled up in thought. Then, he grinned. "I'd say good, cause I think I love you, too."

Red reached out to pull Sonic into his lap, hugging him against his muscular chest. Blue groaned lustfully and slyly licked some raindrops from the crimson pelt. "You think?" The echidna mocked, chuckling.

Sonic shrugged within the protective arms, a cute yawn crossing his lips. "I have to leave room for doubt."

"Oh, really?" Knuckles pecked him on the cheek.

Sonic flushed red like a rose and turned into himself. "Well, I need to double check…"

Just then, Knuckles had the vulnerable one on his back. The gloves were instantly tossed to the side and tan belly fur was exposed. Sonic heart began to beat exceptionally fast. The echidna, whose heartbeat had also accelerated, grinned mischievously. It was the first time Sonic ad ever seen that face on anyone but himself. "W…what are you doing?" Sonic stammered.

"Double checking for ya," Knuckles answered, his grin widening.

"Oh God," Sonic flushed until his fur was purple. "You're gonna bang me!" He didn't sound frightened so much as he sounded…excited.

Knuckles took this as an invitation to begin and wedged two fingers into the entrance just below the tail. Sonic shrieked, his cock already straight, but the fingers stretching out his insides soothed him and he almost cummed.

"Easy, Sonic." Knuckles laughed softly. "I haven't even put it in yet."

"It happens!" Sonic cried. "Forgive me for never having done this before!" He grunted, eyes squinting. "I can't hold it in! It's going to come out!" And with this, Sonic released, panting.

"I'm not done with you yet, Sonic." Knuckles answered, tickling him before thrusting his cock into the hedgie entrance.

Sonic moaned as the erect penis touched his tailbone, but sighed afterwards. It was relaxing, he realized, as Knuckles rubbed his midsection to create warmth from the friction. Then, he flipped Sonic over and began to thrust.

"Owww," Sonic groaned.

"You want me to stop?" The echidna wondered.

"No, it feels good," the other gasped. "Keep doing it."

"As you wish." And Knuckles continued to bang him. He reached underneath to grab hold of Sonic's dick. "You're so hard, Sonic," he mused as he rubbed it.

Sonic blushed and moaned contentedly. "I'm glad you like it." He replied sheepishly after catching his breath.

Finally, Knuckles reached his climax. He tried to pull out, but this produced a whine from the blue one. "Don't." He commanded.

"But…I'm going to…" protested red, sweating from holding it in.

"I want it." Sonic answered, the bratty whine of a child in his voice. "Give me all of it."

Knuckles climaxed deep inside Sonic, splattering the white semen everywhere and producing sighs from both ends.

**((((((((**

As the sex was now done and over with, Sonic turned over on his back very slowly and Knuckles panted as his limp organ retreated into its sheath. As the blue one touched his butt to the floor, he let out a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles questioned, utterly concerned.

Sonic shot him a look that could kill. But, it was utterly adorable. "You bang too hard." He hissed.

"Aww, all sore, are we?" Knuckles cooed, pulling him carefully into his lap and cradling him on his knees.

"Yes," Sonic admitted, leaning heavily on the muscular shoulder.

"I'm sorry," And Knuckles slyly licked the lip of the black nose. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

Sonic yawned cutely, his arms stretching out to kingdom come. "I love you. I've never felt so good in all my life."

"Or so sore in all your life."

Sonic rubbed his eyes like an adorable little child. "Yeah, that too."

The older one chuckled, holding the sleepy young one close as the rain turned to snow outside and the glowing gem kept watch over them.

And, it was perfect.


End file.
